To Wake a Sleeping Dragon
by Axel Lives
Summary: Sometimes, keeping one of the greatest secrets mankind has ever known, is more difficult than it seems. Sleeping dragons of old shall rise again to guard the keepers of this secret...no matter what the cost.
1. Prologue

Alright. I feel the need for some fanfiction. I'm doing my best with this and yes, this first bit is short, but only because it is the prologue. It'll get better. I promise. D

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Da Vinci Code" nor an of the people, places, or objects mentioned in it. There a few characters I do own, but they are of my own creation. Steal them and Silas will steal your pants. o.o

* * *

Sometimes, Robert Langdon decided, keeping one of the world's greatest secrets a secret was a more difficult task than one would imagine. It had been a little over a year since the outlandish journey he'd shared with one Sophie Neveu. He smiled suddenly to himself at her name...a lot could happen in a year. She'd become so close to her brother and grandmother that you'd never guess they'd been separated at all. And as for the two of them...

"Could I look at that one please?" he asked.

"Certainly," the man behind the counter answered in a nasally French accent.

He looked the item over a moment and decided it was perfect. Though it was simple, it was beautiful none-the-less. Smiling broadly, he paid for it and strolled out, appreciating the weight of it in his pocket. He'd never been this determined or excited in his life, he thought to himself. Tonight could be the greatest night in his life...or possibly the worst. He paled visibly at the thought of the latter.

His French was...a little shaky, but he'd been practicing a few phrases all week in preparation for this night. Before getting ready for dinner that night, he decided to stop by the Louvre. Getting a smile from the security guard, the same that had him lying spread eagle on the floor of the museum a year ago, he passed through the crowded halls, stopping at the Mona Lisa. There were a few other people in the room, but he felt as though it was just him and the woman with the most enigmatic smile in the world.

_You never fail to surprise, do you? What a secret you've been keeping...How amusing it must have been for you, watching men waste away their lives without even scraping the surface of the mystery!_

Nodding appreciatively, he moved on to La Pyramid Inversée, but looking down rather than up as most would. This very spot had been the end of their quest. He knew that, just below him, was the Holy Grail. It amazed him how people walked around him, parting like the river current does around a rock, that they knew not of what was below them. Nor would they ever know. Paying his respects, he exited the museum, heading back to Sophie's apartment to get ready for that night.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sophie laughed a little louder than was appropriate for the restaurant they were in and, noticing this, smothered it down to suppressed giggles. Apparently there had been a long time "game" going on in her department, where someone would post a code on the notice board. Those lucky enough to decipher it, usually were met with some kind of humorous joke. They didn't now who was posting them, but the head of the department was furious. He watched her as she laughed, finding himself smiling as well. She looked up, tilting her head to the side.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No. No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking...about us," he said, hoping his voice was steady and sure.

"I've been doing some thinking as well," she said, tracing her finger around the rim of her wine glass.

"I've been happy with you, Sophie. Happier than I've ever been, I think. And you're the only person who's ever made me feel this way. Sophie..." he said, moving from his seat. He knelt in front of her, producing the case holding the ring. "Volonté vous m'épousez?"

He hoped he'd gotten that right...He heard a few whistles, as well as some clapping and hooting from other tables, and felt his face flush with embarrassment. Sophie stared at him for a moment, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. The whole restaurant seemed to have gone silent. A waiter was apparently unaware as the wine he poured overflowed from the glass he was pouring into. The man who had been drinking from the glass was apparently unaware as well, as the overflowing wine spilled off the table and onto his lap.

Robert felt himself growing nervous. She wasn't answering. Had he jumped the gun? She was standing now, a hand covering her mouth, looking close to tears. To his horror, she shook her head.

"Non," she said, her voice sounding choked with emotion. "Robert, I can't marry you. Je suis désolé."

Robert Langdon felt as though his heart had broken into a hundred pieces as Sophie ran from the restaurant, leaving him kneeling at their empty table. He was vaguely aware of someone patting him on the shoulder, offering him their condolences. Even though his mind told him the room was crowded with people who were trying to go back to their meals, his heart told him he was woefully, painfully alone.

* * *

I'm so mean to Robbie. -pets- I know this was short, but it's just the prologue. I promise the first chapter will be longer and far more interesting. Trust me.


	2. Chapter I: Reborn the Knights

I'm back! Wow, five reviews already! Great that people are enjoying it. I would like to thank **Sophie Langdon** (lovely pen name!), **BiAnK rAdClIfFe**, **FuchsiaII**, **benetrice**, and **ShOULDi** for their reviews...they were all very lovely and very encouraging! I'll do my best to please. -smiles-

* * *

DISCLAIMER: If I owned anything mentioned in The Da Vinci Code, I would probably be rich. I would also probably be kicked out of Church and receive enough hate mail to burn to keep me warm all winter. -blink-

* * *

**Chapter I: Reborn the Knights**

"Robert? Robert, are you awake?"

Robert Langdon shot up in bed, covered in a cold sweat and shaking slightly. He felt a cool hand on his shoulder and looked into the face of Sophie Neveu, who sat next to him in bed, looking concerned. He furrowed his brow in confusion, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

"You must have been having a dream...you were shaking," she said, leaning forward. "You alright?"

He nodded mutely. A dream. That was all. Sighing in a relieved manner, he smiled slightly, leaning over to give her a peck on the cheek. And spotted her ring finger...with a ring finger. Instantly he felt butterflies in his stomach.

_That's right. I already proposed...and she accepted. We're getting married in a month._

With a boyish grin, he grabbed her in a fierce hug, eliciting a wild yelp of excitement that dissipated into giggles. Her soft green eyes met sharp blue ones, causing both their smiles to spread further. He leaned forward to kiss her, buck she quickly leaned back placing a finger on his lips, grinning.

"Uh-uh, Monsieur Langdon," she purred. "We have to be ready to leave soon, remember?"

He thought for a moment.

"Ah, the movies...right," Robert said looking thoughtful.

"You did promise," Sophie said, sliding tantalizingly toward the bathroom door, closing it behind her with a soft click.

Smiling to himself, he shook his head and grabbed a clean shirt. He remembered how they were going to spend the whole day just...relaxing. Head to a movie, grab a coffee and a sandwich at a cafe, walk through the park...It was going to be a day for rest. One that he'd been looking forward to for a long, long time.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Mmm, that was good...but not as good as the book," Sophie said, blowing the steam away from her coffee.

"Are they ever?" Robert said with a smile.

"Rarely," Sophie replied.

"Still, it was nice to just veg out for a bit," Robert said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Across the room of the small cafe, a pair of hazel, almond shaped eyes watched the two as they ate and talked happily. A coffee that had long gone cold sat before the man, his fingers drumming rhythmically on the pristine table at which he sat. Those were the ones he was looking for alright. They had the secret...they were not worthy. Jacques had entrusted the most important secret of all time to a couple of amateurs...they weren't even members of the Priory! He felt his fist clench reflexively and took a slow, deep breath to calm himself. It would all be over soon...

Robert frowned slightly, turning in his seat. It felt like someone was watching him. He spotted a young girl in her late teens, looking at him. She smiled jovially, giving him a slight wave. He hesitantly waved back before turning back to Sophie with a shrug.

"See someone you know?" she asked.

"No, no...I just felt like we were being watched," he stated.

"Oh, Robert. She's probably just a fan of yours," Sophie said with a smile.

"Funny, I didn't know I was drawing in the younger crowd," Robert noted.

"Are you insinuating we're old?" she asked, looking sly.

"Oh no, not at all. Well...not _old_, old," he said with a short grin. "Up for that walk in the park?"

"Of course," she answered.

The two got up, tossing their trash in the nearest bin and exited. Precisely a moment later, the hazel eyed man did the same, the girl doing so a moment after him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Robert sighed in contentment as they strolled along. Her hand was entwined with his, their fingers laced together. It was getting darker, the sky a rich purple-pink with a few stars peeking out. It was nice, to say the least, the perfect thing to end a perfect day.

"Ah, look there," he said, pointing at a familiar constellation. "Did you know that in ancient times, people would--"

"Robert," Sophie said, cutting him off with a warning tone.

"Oh. Right. No symbology," he said with a sheepish grin.

That was a ground rule they had set from the beginning. When they had one of their "Quiet Days", there was to be no symbology, cryptology, or any other kind of -ology. Just as there was the separation of Church and State, they had the separation of Work and Home. The two were not to be mixed.

"Let's sit on that bench there for a while," Sophie said, motioning to the nearest park bench.

He nods with a smile and leads her over, the both of them taking a seat. She leaned against him as they gazed up at the sky, watching as more and more stars began to present themselves. Sophie began to fiddle with the engagement ring on his finger, twisting it while biting her lip. Robert frowned suddenly looking over at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She looked as though she were going to say something, then closed her mouth and shook her head slightly. He leaned forward.

"You can tell me," he insisted.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out in a slow sigh. Taking his hand in hers, she looked him straight in the eye, an odd spark of determination in her own. He began to grow anxious, wondering just what it was she needed to tell him.

"Robert, I don't want you to be angry, but there is something I must ask you," Sophie said. "How would you feel...about being a father?

He looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"I asked how you would feel about being a father."

"You're not...?"

"Yes. Robert, I'm pregnant."

He looked at her for a moment, thinking perhaps she looked more beautiful right now than she ever had before. Smiling now, he took both her hands in his own, squeezing them lightly.

"I can't believe it. Sophie, this is wonderful," he said.

"Really? You're not upset?" she asked.

"Upset? How could I be upset? This is fantastic news! I couldn't be any happier," he said with a broad smile.

"And if you wish to keep enjoying that happiness, you will do as I say," came a voice from behind Sophie.

There was a man standing there now, a gun pressed to the back of Sophie's head. His hazel, almond shaped eyes gazed coolly over the top of her head at Robert. The man was young, probably in his early twenties, with a short, messy shock of black hair, the tips bleached blond. His skin was tan, like that of someone who was in the sun a lot and he had a slim, muscular build underneath his black button-up shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" asked Robert.

"My name is unimportant, however, if you need something to address me by, let it be Wednesday. What I want, is the secret the both of you hold...and don't pretend you don't know which one," the man said.

Robert felt his insides knot painfully. One look into his future wife's eyes told him just how much she was afraid...not just for the two of them, but for the life she now carried within her. Slowly, raising his hands, Roberts stood.

"I'll tell you whatever you need to know...just let her go first. Then we'll talk," he said.

"Do you take me for a fool, Mr. Langdon? I know you tried to pull this same stunt with Teabing," the man, Wednesday, spat. "You'll do as I say and cooperate. NOW."

"Alright...but only on the promise that you will at least her go when we're through," Robert replied.

"Fine. Now...let us discuss everything you know of the Grail and its location," Wednesday said.

"I'd rather you didn't," said yet another voice.

It happened quickly. So quickly in fact, he had a hard time following it. A black blur hurtled toward Wednesday, knocking the gun from his hand and him to the ground. He didn't move. The blur straightened, running a hand through short, chestnut colored hair. He realized, it was the same girl from the cafe who'd waved to him. She whistled and about four other people popped from the bushes to the right of them, immediately taking care of Wednesday.

She began walking toward them and he began to get a good look at her. She was petite, reaching about 5'3" in height. Her hair was shoulder-length, hanging loosely with bangs reaching her eyes and side-lochs falling in line with her hair length. She had pale skin that rivaled that of the albino monk they'd run across a year ago. She wore all black: a black hoodie, black jeans and black sneakers. But on the front of her hoodie, in red, outlined by white, was something he hadn't expected to see...a cruciform. Looking at the four others as they disappeared into the bushes, he noticed they also had the cruciform on the front of their clothes.

He helped Sophie up from the bench, holding her close as she seemed a bit shaken still. The girl stopped before them, her grey eyes looking kind, but serious.

"Mr. Langdon, Miss Neveu? Your lives are in danger. Follow me, please," the girl said, walking past them, expecting them to follow.

Robert frowned. He wasn't going anywhere until he got some answers.

"Thank you for rescuing us, but who are you? _What_ are you?" he asked, still amazed that someone of her size could have taken down their assailant.

The girl stopped, turning to look at them suddenly, her hands shoved in her pockets.

"I thought what I was would have been obvious," the girl said. "My name is Kaida Abendroth...and I am of the Knights Templar."

* * *

I know that chapter wasn't very long either, but the chapters will lengthen as the story progresses. Wee, the Knights Templar! Anyway...Marriage, Baby, the Knights Templar and a man named Wednesday...what will it all add up to? Wait for the next update!


	3. Chapter II: The Superior

Back, yet again! With more fun for you all! Hoorah! I would once again love to thank my lovely reviewers: **Sophie Langdon**,** QueenCaroline**, **jessclifton**, **Insanitic**, **jedi4jesus19**, **benetrice**, **ShOULDi**, **Sign of the Rose**, **Good and Evil** and** BiAnK rAdClIfFe. **Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! I was hoping to throw you all for a loop with that nightmare bit...I trusted you enjoyed it? And that comment Sophie made about the book being better than the movie, even though the movie was still goo? -chuckles- Well, I'm not going to say anything, but I think you all get the picture. -wink-

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Not that I don't wish it...I mean, who WOULDN'T want to own Robert Langdon? Am I right? Am I right, eh? -glares at silent audience- Oh, who asked you!

* * *

**Chapter II: The Superior**

Robert wasn't sure if his mouth was hanging open or not as he stared. A quick glance at Sophie showed a similar reaction. The girl, Kaida, cocked her head to the side, looking amused.

"You are surprised by this?"

"Well...maybe just a little," he replied.

"Come. We have much to discuss. You're lives are in danger and you're carrying a VERY important package," Kaida stated, pointing to Sophie's stomach.

"How could you have possibly--" Sophie began.

"Miss Neveu, we know all. You have been under our watchful eye for some time now. Now please, let us go before any more members of the Seventh Order arrive," Kaida responded, motioning for them to follow.

Robert looked to Sophie who appeared as perplexed as he was. He asked with his eyes whether or not they should trust this strange girl, to which Sophie replied with a shrug. They didn't have much of a choice at this point...so they would go along with it for a little. If things started to get ugly, well...

Holding her hand tightly in his own, Robert walked forward, following Kaida as night settled over Paris.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The the group of three--or rather, four--walked into a small hotel, pausing in the lobby a moment as Kaida called two men over. They both bore the cruciform on the front of their clothing.

"Oi. Mulder, Brandt," she called.

The two men rose from their seats and approached. The first man, Mulder, appeared to be in his later thirties or early forties. He had sharp, green eyes and dark brown hair that was cut neatly and parted at the side, touched by grey on the sides. He wore a simple white button-up shirt with a black sports jacket and pants. The other man, Brandt, was much younger, perhaps in his early twenties. He had enigmatic grey eyes and, despite being still young, a shock of untidy silver hair. He wore a black t-shirt sporting the cruciform as well as black jeans and boots. His arms and wrists sported various bracelets, wristbands and other accessories. A silver ear cuff was about his left ear. His skin was pale, looking creamy against Mulder's caramel colored skin.

"Abendroth, I see you succeeded," Mulder said.

"Yes. But not without incident. They were attacked by Wednesday in the park. Michaels, Moreau, Leroy and Dubois are handling him now," Kaida explained.

"Was he alone? I would have figured he'd have brought Monday with him. Usually they work as a team," Brandt said, frowning.

"No, he was alone. I know, I'm finding it odd as well..."

"Uh...excuse me?" Sophie said politely. "Could you perhaps tell us what is going on?"

"Certainly, ma'am. But to do that, we'll need some privacy. I'm Bill Mulder, by the way. And this is Bardiel Brandt," Mulder said.

"Nice to meet the both of you," Brandt said with a warm smile. "If you'll come with us, The Superior will explain everything."

The group moved down the hall and towards the elevator. Robert squirmed as the doors shut, feeling that age old claustrophobia coming on. A reassuring squeeze from his wife-to-be's hand helped to ease it, if only slightly. Kaida smiled warmly at him, her grey eyes twinkling behind oval-rimmed glasses.

"No need to worry, Mr. Langdon. Our elevator ride won't be long," she said.

He didn't even question how she knew about his phobia, her words still echoing eerily in the back of his mind. _We know all._ Soon, they reached their intended destination and got off the elevator, much to Robert's relief: on floor thirteen. Walking down the hall, they stopped outside door 13M. Mulder knocked sharply three times. A woman's voice answered from within.

"Who calls?"

"The Bear, The Wolf, The Dragon and The Keepers. We have come to seek counsel with The Superior," Mulder replied.

"The living come with grassy tread, to read the gravestones on the hill."

"The graveyard draws the living still, but never anymore the dead," Mulder replied.

"Robert Frost?" Robert whispered to Sophie as they were ushered inside.

The room was dimly lit, though he could make out s few people seated here and there. Any talking had ceased since they entered. Mulder and Brandt walked to the end of the room and knelt before who he could only assume was The Superior. Kaida ushered them forward to follow, which they did. She knelt as well and, feeling uncomfortable, Robert and Sophie did the same.

"No, no, it is I who should be kneeling to you!" said The Superior to Robert and Sophie. "Please, come sit. Make yourselves comfortable."

A lamp was turned on and they got a good look at The Superior. Who was female, as they noticed. She had wavy, flowing dark brown hair with rich, natural red highlights. Wise blue eyes studied them as they took a seat on the couch nearest her. Her skin was creamy colored and her well manicured nails were painted a color similar to her hair. She wore a simple black skirt and a green blouse, bearing the cruciform. Her smile was warm, almost motherly, he noted.

"You must we wondering just what's going on," she stated.

"Well...actually, yes," Robert said.

"Ah, well then I had better explain, hadn't I?" she said with a chuckle. "First of all, my name is Marie Dubois." She turned to look at Mulder, Brandt and Kaida. "Thank you for your work. Please excuse us a moment while we talk."

The three bowed their heads before rising and walking off. Kaida lingered a moment, looking back at Sophie and Robert. She smiled once, looking as though she wished to stay with them, before moving to the conjoining room. Marie looked back to the pair.

"Now then...it is no secret that the both of you hold the secret to the location of the Grail. However, that secret has caused a bit of a problem. You see, when your grandfather died and left the secret to you, Miss Neveu, that meant that no other Priory members had received the location. As such, there has been a fierce debate over who should be the next Grand Master and Sénéchaux. This debate has caused the Priory to begin to collapse within itself. Among all the chaos, a group of seven has risen to assert dominance. They call themselves The Seventh Order, each member code-named after a day of the week. We have discovered the identities of six of the seven members, all except the leader "Sunday". Their plan...involves you two."

"Exactly how is that...Miss Superior?" Robert said awkwardly.

"Please, love, call me Marie," she said with a light chuckle. "How it involves you is as such...they plan to merely hunt you down, force the secret out of you and dispose of you. In this way, they believe they can make their leader, Sunday, the new Grand Master of the Priory. I'm afraid if their plan were to succeed, it just may happen."

"But what can we do about this? We can't very well let them get away with it..." Sophie said, the emotion in her eyes looking like apprehension bordering on dread.

"That is where my knights come in," Marie said with a smile. "Our only wish is to keep both the secret and it's keepers safe and to prevent the unworthy of attaining it. You will be protected by our best to ensure your safety. Rest assured that no harm shall come to you--or your baby--while you are under our care."

"Thanks you, Marie," Robert said, still feeling perplexed.

"How do we know we can trust you, though? The Knights Templar are merely a military branch of the Priory, are they not?" Sophie inquired, looking dubious.

"That would be true, yes. However, I can give you no proof, no reason that could make you believe what I say to be true. All I can give you is my word, dear child," Marie stated calmly, her eyes twinkling in a manner that was oddly reminiscent of Kaida.

Sophie studied her a moment. She was carrying a child. Not only did she have herself and Robert to worry about, now she had another, one that depended wholly on her for his or her very survival. She couldn't afford to take anything lightly...least of all something of this magnitude. Studying Marie's eyes a moment longer, she nodded, a smile touching her lips.

"Then I shall take your word, Marie. Thank you," Sophie said.

"Think nothing of it," Marie responded. "Now, it is growing late...I trust you'll want to be getting some rest?"

"That actually sounds marvellous right around now," Robert said with a weary sigh. The days events and overwhelming information had left him exhausted--mentally and physically. He looked to Marie. "Should we just head home, then?"

"Oh, no, no, no...I have a room just through that door prepared for you. This way, we can make sure nothing will happen to you in the night," Marie said.

"That's very kind of you," Sophie said, rising from her seat alongside her soon-to-be husband.

"Don't worry dears. And make sure to get plenty of rest. You'll need it for tomorrow," Marie said, walking them over to their room.

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" Robert inquired, a sinking feeling entering his stomach.

"Why, you're going to America, of course."

* * *

And thus ends chapter two. But I'll be back with more goodies the next time around. America! This is going to be pretty sweet, ne? -is so going to enjoy writing this- So many possibilities, so few brain cells...alas, my mind wanders. It is too small to be out on its own, you see. Read and review, mates! Hope to see you soon!


	4. Chapter III: Take Flight

I'm back! I know you all missed me horribly. /end sarcasm/ So, I'm back with another chapter and once again I would like to thank all of mylovely reviewers: **Sadistic Shadow** (Yeah, I'm a definite Kingdom Hearts fan. -laughs-), **benetrice**, **QueenCaroline**, **Sign of the Rose** (Glad you enjoyed my disclaimer!), **Sophie Langdon**, **Insanitic**, **BiAnK rAdClIfFe**, **Funkyicecube**, **Star Sheep**, **Little Lunar Wolf**, **KD Skywalker **(I love Star Wars. Which is where I assume you got your name. If not... -bricked-), and **fincache**. I appreciate all of them greatly. -bows-

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in The Da Vinci Code. Sadly. Because I would just LOVE to be the subject of debate going on across the world. -smiles-_

* * *

_Chapter III: Take Flight 

_America!_

He still couldn't believe it as he lay there with Sophie. It was good to be going back, just...not under their current circumstances. He'd always wanted to take Sophie in a more romantic setting...and being hustled over there surrounded by stuffy Templar Knights wasn't exactly what one might call romantic. Sighing slightly, he glanced down at Sophie, sound asleep. She'd been out nearly the second her head touched the pillow. He had to think that, if this whole day had been stressful for him, it must have been at least a hundred times worse for her. After all, he wasn't the one carrying the baby.

_The Baby..._

He smiled at the thought. He was going to be a father. It still sent tingles up his spine just thinking about it. Him. A father. Resisting the urge to laugh at himself, he settled down and drifted off to sleep as well.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

He awoke slowly, the sunlight filtering through the crack in the curtains blinding him momentarily. Sitting up, he groggily rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear his vision. Glancing to his right, he looked upon Sophie, still fast asleep. He was startled when he heard a voice in the room.

"We'll go to the airport as soon as you're both up and ready."

Resisting then natural urge to jump in surprise, he turned to look for the owner of the voice. The girl, Kaida, sat on a chair in the corner of the room, perfectly hidden in the shadows. Her grey eyes looked a him in a friendly manner and she smiled. He smiled back, though, rather wished she weren't in the room. As though she'd heard his thoughts, she stood, going towards the door.

"I'll be back later, Mister Langdon," she said, opening the door and stepping out.

Sighing slightly, he was surprised yet again as she poked her head back in through the doorway, smiling.

"Oh. And you laugh in your sleep."

And then she was gone again, leaving him to wonder why he or anyone else would ever laugh in their sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Two and a half hours later, and they had bathed, changed and eaten. Currently, they were sitting in the back of a black van, Mulder was driving with Brandt riding shotgun, leaving Kaida in the back with them.

"Alright, I know a shortcut, take a left right here," Brandt said. "Alright, you missed the left. So, take that right over there. We're almost there...put your directional on...aren't you going to turn? Turn. Turn now. Turn or you'll miss it! You're missing it! Stop missing it! Bill, come on!"

"No shortcuts. Main roads only," Mulder said shortly.

"You know what? You suck, mate," Brandt replied.

"Brat."

"Old fart."

"Punk."

"Bran-Flake Scoffer."

"Fruit Loop."

"Are you insinuating that I'm gay?"

"I don't get where you're coming from..."

"Because Fruit Loops are like gay Cheerios."

"Where'd you get that?"

"Saw it on a T-Shirt somewhere..."

"Figures you of all people would take something like that seriously. Punk."

"Old fart."

"Oh, for Magdalene's sake, you two fight like an old married couple!" Kaida said suddenly, interrupting their squabble. "Can we just get to the airport and be mature about it?"

"We're mature. We're adults. Can't say the same for you, though," Brandt said.

"Bardiel, compared to you, I've got maturity coming out the yin-yang," Kaida said smugly.

"Not if you say it like that, you don't..."

Alright, so these Knights weren't quite as stuffy as he'd first thought. Quite the contrary, they seemed like a perfectly happy, dysfunctional little family. In an odd sort of way. Sophie seemed pretty amused with them, anyway, hiding a laugh behind her hand occasionally when the two in the front seats started another argument, ending when Kaida gave Brandt a sound whack over the head with the road map she was holding. He suddenly recalled the conversation they'd had with Marie before they'd left...

_"But why America?" he asked, looking curious._

_"Until this issue is resolved, it would be in your best interest if you were not in the country," Marie explained. "You will not be going to your home in America, however..."_

_Robert looked crestfallen at this. The thought of taking Sophie back to his home had made the whole trip sound at least semi-bearable. But now he wouldn't even be able to do that. Marie smiled at him, noticing his rather upset look._

_"Don't worry, you'll be going somewhere I believe you'll find very suitable in place of your home," she confided._

_"Where would that be?" Sophie asked, looking curious._

_"Well, I can't say aloud, just in case we have unwanted listeners...but I trust you'll enjoy your stay," Marie said with a smile.  
_

_Robert felt even more confused, but decided to just go along with it. There was really nothing else he could do at this point. He still had a feeling, though, deep down, that he didn't fully trust these people; these Knights. But he was going to have to trust them for now, for Sophie's sake. And the baby's. So he nodded, smiling as best he could, given the situation._

_"Good. Your tickets are taken care of, and your flight leaves in two hours. You will be accompanied by Brandt, Mulder and Kaida. You've met already, yesterday. There are four more Knights stationed in America, each at a separate location. Should your first location be discovered, you will be moved to the second. There are four locations in total. You will be well protected," Marie explained._

_"Thank you. And you will be taking care of things here," Sophie said. It was more of a statement than a question._

_"Yes. And when things have settled down, you will be returned," she replied._

_"Alright..." Sophie said, still sounding wary._

_"Now then, you should be off. Mulder has the car waiting out front and Kaida will escort you. Have a safe trip, dears," Marie said, seeing them off._

_The two stepped into the hall where Kaida stood waiting, her grey eyes looking sad and wistful, as though they'd interrupted her from a recollection of a sad memory... _

"Mister Langdon. Mister Langdon, we're at the airport," Kaida said.

Robert looked up, surprised they'd arrived so quickly, and found two passports shoved into his hands. Sophie looked over his shoulder at them curiously.

"Who are Mr. and Mrs. Johnathan Ainsel?" she asked.

"You are," Brandt said, very matter-of-factly.

"We can't risk you using your actual names, you see," Mulder elaborated. "And Mister Langdon, I realize you're a very well know person, which is why any location we go to will be a relatively good distance away from people. And any people we run into, won't know you."

"I see...and will you be using different names as well?" Robert asked.

"No. We have no need to. We have lived in the shadows so long, that even if someone were to learn our names, it would be of little importance to them," Kaida explained, as they began making their way through the terminal.

"Stop being so gloom and doom, Little Dragon," Brandt said with a laugh, giving her a light punch on the shoulder.

"Little Dragon?" Sophie said, questioningly.

"Yes. It's what 'Kaida' means in Japanese," Kaida explained.

"You're Japanese, then," Robert said.

"No, not a bit. This name was given to me by the Knights. I no longer remember the name given to me by my parents..." she explained, as they reached their destination and began boarding the plane.

They had tickets in first class, Robert and Sophie were surprised to find, and were not joined by any others. The plane was smaller than most, thought they knew not why, and settled in as it began to take off. Frowning slightly to himself, he looked to Sophie.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" Sophie asked.

"Just...wondering. I still feel a little awkward about all this. And," he lowered his voice, "I'm still not sure we can trust them."

Sophie paused a moment, as though thinking it over. She had the same look on her face, he noted, that she often got when trying to break a particularly difficult code. At last she shrugged and looked at him with a light smile turning up the corners of her lips.

"I felt the same a little while ago, but...I believe they really do want to help us, Robert," she declared.

He smiled. "Well, if it's good enough for you, then it's god enough for me, I suppose."

"Good. So...where do you think we'll be going?"

"I'm not sure...Marie rally didn't give us any idea."

Kaida leaned over from her seat, smiling a bit.

"You're wondering where we're headed, correct?"

The two nodded. She grinned like a Cheshire Cat, her grey eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Then I'll give you a hint..."

A hint would be nice. They really had no idea where they were headed...other than somewhere across the vast country that was the United States. Kaida smiled knowingly, adjusting her glasses, as they ha slipped to the edge of her nose.

"Do you like...the ocean?"

* * *

Alright, first off, sono one gets the wrong idea...in no way was the joke about Fruit Loops meant to be offensive in any way. If it is, I'm terribly sorry. It's just a joke used to show the difference between the personalities of Brandt and Mulder. I apologize in advance if this has offended anyone. 

Now then...I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. They'll be going somewhere near the ocean, the question is, where?


End file.
